Fuko no Hana
by Purin-Puririn
Summary: Her clan was slaughtered, was she the reason for every misfortune? He sees her tears but ended up helping the person she despises the most and was used to deepen the scar in her heart. Will she truly die as she wished...alone? Or in vain? OCxRikuoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there! So, this is my first Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic, I'm kind of hoping to at least get some reviews here...even though I've noticed this anime isn't all that famous. I hope there are still some Nurarihyon fans around to read this! Please enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

"…_Please, keep this a secret from her. I can't bear the idea of her knowing about this, she's still far too young and her heart is still awfully fragile"_

"_I understand. You don't have to worry about her, my friend, I'll keep her safe and she will be welcomed in my clan anytime she needs a home"_

"_Thank you…"_

The girl gasped for breath as she continued to run. The burning air around her and the amount of smoke was causing her to breathe heavily. Her clothes were ragged and covered with her own dry blood. "Mommy!Daddy!" The girl cried out in a desperate call as her pace quickened.

She turned around the corner and slammed the door leading to her parent's room open. She staggered a bit because of the sudden pain caused by the burns, the fire already reached the far end of the room. The girl narrowed her eyes before stepping inside, "Mommy! Daddy!" She widened her eyes when the sight of a horrid creature appeared before her.

The creature turned and stared at the little girl before a wicked grin appeared on its face, "Well, well, seems that I missed one" It turned and chuckled darkly before taking a step forward, causing the girl to step back.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows before finding a bit of her voice back, "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Heheh…Don't worry about them, they're in a good place" The girl gasped when the creature took another step forward and allowing her to look passes it. She could see her parent's body lying behind it, dead and limp on the ground. "You'll be joining them soon, Nagisa-chan"

'_How does it know my name?' _The girl found herself losing her balance as her breathing quickened. Her vision turning dim as the world around her seemed to move slower. Her midnight blue orbs were soon filled with tears before she shut them closed and allowing the drop of tears to roll down her face, "You…"

The creature grinned as its tails began moving closer towards the girl, surrounding her and creating a feeling of warmth, one that was filled with anger and fear. The girl opened her eyes and stared down to her feet, "You…You killed them…all of them…" The girl mumbled softly as her midnight blue eyes began losing their color.

Outside in the hallways, a man was running aimlessly. The man quickly made his way through the burning fire, trying his best to locate the girl. He stopped and widened his eyes when a loud screech could be heard._'Nagisa!'_

He turned and slammed the fallen door aside, "Nagisa!" He gasped slightly before losing his voice completely as he gazed at the sight.

The girl was sitting on the ground with her feet crossed and her gaze locked to the ground beneath her, a pool of blood surrounding her. She looked up towards the man with an empty look, "It got away…" He looked at her questioningly. She looked up, followed by the man's gaze; there was a large hole on the ceiling, big enough for the creature to jump out of.

"It was fast" The man looked back towards the girl. She was still on the ground, her feet crossed and her gaze directed towards one end of the room. The man followed her gaze and saw two bodies lying dead at the end of the room. "It killed them…and everyone else. I couldn't do anything about it"

The man furrowed his eyebrows before stepping closer towards the girl, stopping next to her. He kneeled down and patted her softly on the head, "Don't worry. It didn't kill you or placed any harm on you, did it?" The girl looked up and shook her head, causing the man to smile. "Then at least you can still keep your kind alive"

She nodded before looking back down to her feet, "…I could've killed it"

The man sighed, "You could've but, you'll just die in the process" The man's gaze softened when the girl turned quiet.

There was a slight pause after that. "But why?" The girl looked up. The moon's silver rays lightened the room and allowing the man to see the girl's eyes clearly. He widened his eyes when he saw her eyes, they weren't their usual midnight blue color anymore, they were lavender. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why can't I kill it?"

...

The girl snored softly as she lay down beneath the cherry blossom tree. One of the fallen petals landed on her nose, causing her to awake from her little nap. Her eyes fluttered open, midnight blue orbs staring straight into crimson ones. The man smirked, "Morning, Nagisa"

"...Morning" She said before sitting back up and rubbing her tired eyes with her knuckles. She looked around and saw the place rather quiet, "Where's everyone?" She said before looking back towards the man, who in return patted her softly on the head.

"They went out for a bit" He placed simply.

"Mm…" She responded.

The wind blew by, carrying the sweet scent of cherry blossoms with it. The girl looked up slightly and her gaze softened as a soft pink petal blew by, passing by her without hesitation. She furrowed her eyebrows and without her realizing it, her eyes began to turn watery. She raised her eyebrows slightly before taking a deep breath and taking back the tears.

"Is something wrong, Nagisa?"

She looked back up and saw the man looking at her with a concerned look. She shook her head lightly, "No, it's just…" She placed her chin on the ground and pouted, "Why does everything pass by me so easily? Everyone I knew just keeps disappearing…even mommy and daddy did"

She narrowed her eyes, if she had taken a slight notice to herself, she would've noticed the dark energy leaking out of her. _'That creature…I hate it…I hate every single one of them' _Flashes of that night appeared on her mind, causing more energy to leak out of her. _'I'll kill it…someday I'll have my revenge, I swear I will…'_

The man gazed down at the girl with a pitied look, _'She wants revenge…that much is obvious'_ He took a deep breath before lowering his head so it was next to hers, "You're not planning on lying here for the rest of the day, are you?"

She looked at him with a dumbfounded look, "Yes…" She stopped and thought for a moment before quickly sitting back up, "Can I ask you something? But you have to promise to tell me the truth"

He stared at her questioningly before hesitantly nodding. She smiled slightly before looking down to her feet, the smile disappeared as she recalled something, "Remember that night? The exact night before…" She gripped her dress and held back the growing anger and sadness in her heart. "…My clan disappeared"

He narrowed his eyes and hesitated before answering, truthfully as he promised the girl, "Yes"

"I couldn't sleep that night, I had a nightmare" She looked up towards the blue sky. She gazed at the sky as her memories recalled the dark sky she looked up towards to that night, "I wanted to go to mommy and daddy's room but then…I heard them talking" She looked back towards the man, "To _you_"

The man narrowed his eyes as he turned quiet. He gulped, _'Please don't ask…'_

"I didn't hear the first parts of the conversation since I was sleepy but…I heard daddy saying something, something that he didn't want me to know about…" She paused, "Please answer me truthfully…" She looked at him with a pleading look, "What did he say?"

The man sighed before looking up, "…I'm sorry, Nagisa" He said as his gaze softened. He looked at her with an unfazed gaze, "That night, I promised your father something…" Nagisa furrowed her eyebrows, but the man continued, "I promised him that I wouldn't tell you what he told me…no matter what"

Nagisa looked back down to her feet and clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth before standing up, she glanced towards the man in anger and distress. "I thought you said you'd tell me the truth!"

"Nagisa, please clam down" He widened his eyes when he saw her eye color began glowing lavender, it was in soft but the color was filled with fear and darkness which was deeper than his own. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Nagisa, you can't keep bringing up the past like this…"

"Then tell me!" She yelled, completely neglecting the fact that he was much older than her or the fact that he could probably silence her in one move. Her eyes were blazed in anger, "What did he say? Why can't I know about it? Why did that creature…Why did it know my name?"

'_It…called out her name?'_

She let her gaze fell to the ground and whimpered slightly, "Please…I want to know"

The man sighed before standing up and walking towards the girl. "Nagisa" The girl didn't have to look up before the man hugged her gently and patted her on the head, "I'll tell you this. That night, I promised that your father I'd protect you…without breaking any of my other promises to him. Please understand, your father was also a dear friend of mine and I also feel your lost but, I would never break my promise to him…"

She hesitantly nodded, "Alright... I'm sorry…"

The man sighed in relieve without losing his hold on the girl. He kneeled down before whispering softly in her ear, "I'll be your father from now on, alright?"

She couldn't help but blushed a bit before letting the words entered her subconscious, "Arigato, Rihan-sama"

_If I had known more…I could've stopped everything bad from happening, I could've saved the man who saved _my_ life…_

_And maybe…Maybe I wouldn't be what I am now…_

_Or would I?_

The girl stared down at the beast with a cold gaze before bringing up her hand in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to tell me the information or not?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you everything I know!" The beast exclaimed in a desperate tone as it begged for its own life.

"Then you better start talking!" The girl stated loudly, her patience was growing thinner as she continued to waste her time in that place. She placed her finger in a position in front of her, ready to snap them, "I assure you, I am not the patient type"

The beast nodded before beginning to talk, "The yokai you're after, she's hiding and disguising herself as a human. I heard rumors that she's starting to move her target towards…the Nura clan"

"_Rumors_ you say?" She asked as she stepped forward and her fingers pressing against each other, anymore pressure and it'll snap. She narrowed her eyes even more, "I can't depend on such uncertain information such as _rumors_!"

"P-Please…Don't!"

She scoffed before snapping her fingers, the sound vibrated through the empty forest. Out of nowhere, lightning struck down towards the beast causing it fell to the ground, limp…and lifeless. Her lavender eyes carried darkness and hatred in them as she sent a disgusted gaze towards the creature. "Guess you were just unfortunate to cross path with me tonight…"

She looked around and saw no one nearby, "Hmmm… How long would it take me to get to town?" She asked herself before looking up towards the full moon. She shrugged, "Oh, well… Guess I better start walking"

_My clan is dead…And no matter what path I choose, I to will die. It's only a matter of time and who would be the one to take my last breath._

_Is it so selfish to ask? To ask, to at least have one revenge, and then I will die…hopefully without regrets._

**So, what do you think? Feel free to criticize my story, other comments are also welcome as reviews... Basically anything you have in mind about my story is welcomed in my book.**

**Please review!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, I finally got the chance to actually finish this chapter, WOO HOO! No then, the first chapter didn't have Rikuo in it, it was basically just a...what do you call it? Prologue? Explanation? Well, basically it starts the story that way. Anyways, Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

"My name is Fukomi Akane. It's a pleasure to meet you all" the girl greeted as she bowed in front of the classroom.

The girl looked quiet and sweet. She had very long and thick black hair that easily passed her thighs, while they were all placed back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were beautiful midnight blue color; you can even see glints of light in them similar to the stars. Her skin was quite pale, though it was in perfect harmony with the rest of her appearance.

All the boys in the classroom nearly melted down to their knees, while all the girls blushed heavily as they stared at her with idolization in their eyes. Strangely, the girls looked even more obsessed than the boys.

The teacher nodded, "Alright, you may take the available seat at the back, Fukomi-san" She said while adjusting her glasses and gesturing towards the empty table behind Rikuo's.

The girl nodded before walking towards the back of the classroom, eyes never leaving her form. She passed by Rikuo and seated down behind him. Rikuo turned and smiled warmly at her, "Hi there, I'm Rikuo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled back an even warmer smile, "It's nice to meet you to, Nura-san."

Rikuo blinked a couple of times and stared at her for a bit. He furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head and nodding; he turned and sits back on his own chair.

Soon afterwards, the teacher began the class. Apparently the first subject was Physics, and poor Rikuo couldn't understand a word the teacher was talking about, so all he could do was sit calmly and write down all the scribbles on the blackboard.

Akane wrote down the words in an instant before placing down her pencil and wait for the teacher to move so she could see the rest of the writing. She turned her gaze towards Rikuo and narrowed her eyes, _'Nura Rikuo…'_

**-At Lunch Time-**

"Eh? So you're from the other side of Japan?" one of the girls asked as they sit down across from Akane.

The girl nodded, "Yes, my father and mother said I needed to start taking some responsibilities, that's why they sent me here, to see if I can finally handle things on my own. Of course, they can always take me back whenever they like."

All the girls hummed simultaneously. "Think you'll be fine here, Akane-chan!"

Akane closed her eyes and smiled warmly, "Arigato" She opened her eyes to reveal her soft midnight blue orbs before her smile widened slightly, "I hope so to."

…

"There's a new transfer student in your class, Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara asked as she looked at her master with curious eyes.

Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows, "How did you know?"

She smiled and giggled, "She's already famous around school! All the students in my class is also talking about her, in Aotabo's as well."

Rikuo nodded before glancing inside the classroom, Akane was still surrounded by the group of girls, who may have turned into her fans. "Guess someone like her can become news easily, can't she?"

"Seems that way…" Tsurara blinked before widening her eyes. "Rikuo-sama!" she grabbed Rikuo by the arm and dragged him into a rather quieter and not to mention smaller hallway.

Rikuo winced in pain when his head was bumped against the wall, "Ouch! Tsurara, why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Rikuo-sama, but there's something I forgot to tell you this morning before school… Karasu-tengu asked me to tell you before school, but I forgot and now I just remembered so I need to tell you! But I can't tell you in that crowded hall…"

Rikuo blinked a couple of times before furrowing his eyebrows, "…Alright…"

She nodded, "It's…about last night. Remember when we had to chase that trouble making yokai all the way to the school grounds?" Rikuo nodded. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Karasu-tengu said that the yokai might have been just a bait to lower our guards so another one, a stronger one, could enter out territory. We're not sure if that yokai is dangerous or not, and the crows only managed to saw a glimpse of it at the edge of town…"

Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows, "Then, what's the problem?"

"Well…we might not be sure what is it but, that just makes it more dangerous for you!" Tsurara said as he leaned forward. She narrowed her eyes, "So that means you need to be twice as careful, and we'll keep you protected from afar, just in case-"

"What are you two doing here?"

The two stiffened before turning around. A girl was standing there, one that the whole school knows far too well. She had shoulder length lime green hair and a pair of light blue orbs. Her skin was slightly pale but not too pale of course. She's known around the school to be quite…scary. She's the student council vice president, Nikitsu Ayume.

She narrowed her eyes, "The bell already rang a couple of minutes ago… I hope you two aren't ditching classes or anything."

The two chuckled nervously before shaking their heads frantically, "O-Of course not…" Even Tsurara could feel the coldness of her icy glare.

She narrowed her eyes even more as a growl escaped her throat, "Get. To. Class. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two turned and practically sprinted away from the girl. "She's as scary as any yokai I've ever seen!" Rikuo said as they stopped their little marathon, he was only a couple of feet away from his classroom now.

Tsurara nodded, "Yes she is. I better go now, Rikuo-sama, take care!" she said before turning around and walking away, back towards her own classroom.

Rikuo took a deep breath before sneaking up and opening his classroom door slightly, only taking a small peek. He looked around and saw the teacher still writing on the board, everyone else was still concentrated on writing it down as well. He scrunched down and quietly made his way across the room to the other end.

"Welcome back" he looked up and saw Akane smiling down towards him. He was about to answer when she placed a finger in front of her lips before pointing towards the front of the classroom.

He nodded before moving again and quickly sitting back on his seat. He sighed in relief when no one, and not even the teacher noticed him, the only one who did was Akane.

He furrowed his eyebrows before closing his notebook; whatever was on that board didn't make sense to him so he'll just have to learn about them at home. He looked to the side and stared blankly at the peaceful view, it was making him kind of sleepy.

'_I hope school ends soon…'_

**-After School-**

Rikuo sighed before placing all his books in his bag; he didn't bother to carry it since it was his turn to clean up the classroom. He glanced back and saw Akane still sitting on her chair and cleaning up her things. He smiled, "Thanks for not telling the teacher earlier."

She looked up with a smile, "You don't have to thank me, I'm sure you had a reason for coming late… What was your reason?"

"Ummm…" Rikuo rubbed the back of his neck before answering her, "Well, my friend sort of chatted with me during lunch and I guess we lost track of time… We even got caught by Nikitsu-san, good thing she didn't report us."

Akane raised an eyebrow, "Nikitsu-san?"

"Oh, right, you probably haven't met her yet. Nikitsu Ayume, she's the student council vice president, she's kind of…scary" Rikuo stated uncomfortably as if she might hear him from afar and come to punish him right away, this caused Akane to smile.

"I see…" She looked to the side before looking back at Rikuo, "Would you mind, telling me more about her? Her appearance, likes, dislikes, nothing too personal, but I do need to know the student council members here, especially if she's the vice president."

Rikuo found the question a bit…odd, but he answered anyway, "Well, she's about your height, she has shoulder length lime green hair and her eyes are soft blue. And then, she hates rule breakers, no one actually knows what she likes… There's really not much to tell about her, but she can be a real dictator when she wants to be."

Akane laughed slightly, "That sounds like someone worth being scared of…" She paused before throwing her bag over her shoulder and standing up. She gazed down towards Rikuo and bowed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nura-san."

Rikuo blushed slightly before nodding as well, "Ummm, yeah, see you tomorrow…"

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hmmm…" the girl hummed as she opened the curtains of the room slightly and gazed down towards the school's entrance, there was a girl there.

After a moment of staring, a grin spread across the girl's face, "Well, well, well… So, the little princess decided to come after me herself, did she? She should've just stayed home…" She chuckled darkly before turning around, "Oh, that's right… it already destroyed it, wasn't it? Poor little girl, she's homeless."

She paused before shoving her hands in her pocket and pulling out a photo. She narrowed her eyes as the edge of the paper was crumbled slightly under the pressure placed on its surface, "Or maybe…she still has one last home to go to" She pouted, "That's no good!"

She looked out the window again and this time her eyes landed on the form of a brown haired boy that just stepped out of the school building. Her grin returned and it was wider than before, "Well, maybe this time I should just take it away from her and I might as well destroy it once I'm done playing…"

She pulled out a toothy grin and revealed the sharp fangs in her mouth before her soft blue eyes glowed silver. She raised her hand before her nails turned into sharp claws, "The Nura clan… It won't have much more time before it ends up like her clan, wonder how she'd feel once her last home also disappears."

"I won't let that happen" The girl widened her eyes before turning around, a girl was standing in front of the door, her long bangs were covering her eyes. She looked up slightly and glared at the girl, "I won't let you destroy my home…not again."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "How did you find me so quickly?"

"Tch, you reek of your old stench, you know that?" the girl said as her eyes began glowing crimson.

She smirked, "Oh, no, you're not going to challenge me in the school grounds, are you?"

She raised her hand and pressed her fingers against each other before narrowing her eyes, "I certainly won't" She snapped her fingers and in an instant the two vanished from the room, to a different setting where the two would be able to finish their problems.

_Rihan-sama… I found her, can you believe it? I can finally have my revenge…_

**I personally think this chapter is...weird, but it is my writing so I guess that means I'm weird... Nah, that's not new news for me.**

**Now then, as always, Please Review! (Please! I am still very much desperate...)**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for like forever, and this is just the third chapter... Don't worry, I have no intention on abandoning this story because I was really happy and excited when I made the story line. I'm not sure when I'm going to update but I'll try my very best!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago!**

**Chapter 3**

Rikuo sighed and plopped down on his chair, calming his beating heart. He miraculously managed to get to his seat before the bell rang. He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, _'Yuki-onna said that I transformed again last night, but she said I just went out of the house and didn't come back until near sunrise. Where did I go? I can't remember a thing…'_

"Morning, Nura-san," Rikuo jerked up and met Akane's soft gaze. She smiled and furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep during school, you might miss out."

He chuckled before smiling back, "Y-Yeah, guess so." He glanced down towards her hand and raised his eyebrows slightly, "What happened to your hand?"

"Mm?" she glanced down and chuckled, "Oh, this?" She lifted her hand up to her eye level, "It's nothing really. I just burned myself this morning when I tried turning on the stove… It's been a while since I last did it," the back of her right hand was completely covered in bandages, though he could still see some of her skin, they were burned red.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you alright now?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so…" She paused for a moment, "Neh, Nura-san, can I ask you something?" she said before sitting down on her chair behind him.

"Mm?" he mumbled before turning his chair so he'd face the girl again.

"Well, you remember that girl you mentioned to me," she furrowed her eyebrows, "Nikitsu Ayume?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "Nikitsu-san? Yeah, I remember." He furrowed his eyebrows and paled slightly, "D-Did you bump into her yesterday?"

She hummed slightly and moved her feet uncomfortably under her desk. She glanced to the side and gazed out the window, "Well…" She placed a finger to her cheek and rested her elbow by the table's surface, "Something like that happened…"

"And, w-what did she say?" he muttered, his voice shakier than before.

"Just a little lecture about this and that, you know, the school rules and whatnot," she replied calmly. "But that's not what I'm trying to say here," she said, keeping her voice down so not to attract any attention, but she certainly had Rikuo's.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "Mm? What's the matter? Is something wrong about her?"

She looked down and narrowed her eyes, "…Yeah, there's something very wrong with her…"

Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it, Fukomi-san?"

She shook her head lightly, "Never mind, just be careful around her, alright?"

He nodded with a smile, though mentally he was chuckling and panicking by the thought of the said girl, _'Even if you didn't tell me that I wouldn't even try anything with that girl… Even yokais all over the town said she's so scary that they didn't even dare to try and pull a prank on her.'_

Akane narrowed her eyes and continued to gaze at the boy; he had his eyes closed so he didn't notice this._ 'Nura-san…'_

**Later That Day, After School**

"So, ummm," Rikuo started. He gulped and furrowed his eyebrows, "Did I do something wrong, Nikitsu-san?"

Rikuo was standing in the student council's room and specifically in Ayume's corners. He was standing in front of her desk and the room was completely void of any other life form, plants don't count in this case. The room's lighting wasn't very bright and allowing the shadows to nearly swallow the entire room if not thanks to the small lamps placed on top of the tables.

Ayume had her elbows rested on her desk and her fingers intertwined with one another as her chin rested behind them. She narrowed her eyes, "Nura, was it?" she asked, though it was hard to tell what kind of emotion she poured into that question. Her voice was stable and no obvious placement of emotion placed to her tone.

Rikuo nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Y-Yes, is there something you need from me?"

The girl narrowed her eyes dangerously, her lime green hair shadowing over her eyes. She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell me about yourself, Nura."

"Excuse me?" Rikuo asked back, he was more confused at the girl's question than the fact that he was even called there in the first place.

She grunted and repeated herself, "Tell me about yourself. Nothing too personal, you know; the basics. Your hobby, your likes, your dislikes…" She gazed at the boy, her bangs never really moving out of the way, "Your friends and relatives, what does your family usually do when the cherries bloom?"

"W-What?"

She shrugged and leaned forward, "Well, sometimes people like to gather around with their family and watch the cherry blossoms bloom, don't they? Does your family do this as well?"

"Uh, well…" Rikuo thought about the fact. 'My families are yokai, they usually just lie around at the house and drink until they're drunken up before leaving again in the morning… Wish I could just say that.' He chuckled, "Well, no actually. We just spend the night together and probably drink sake together, nothing too big or formal."

"…I see…" Ayume turned quiet for a moment before sighing deeply. "Fine then," she moved her hand and pointed towards the door, "you can go now. Though I'll be calling you again sometime later, alright, Nura?"

Rikuo blinked before furrowing his eyebrows, "Alright, then…"

"Please excuse me."

Ayume placed one elbow on the desk and rested her chin on the back of her hand. She gazed out the window plainly and scoffed, "Just drink sake, yeah, right. Guess he forgot to mention the whole business of the famous Nura Clan's Night Parade." She smirked, "Wonder if he managed to put together his own parade now."

She glanced back straight ahead and stared at the sight blankly, "How long have you been standing there exactly?"

The figure was casketed by shadows from the corners of the room of where the light couldn't reach. The person scoffed, "If you were smart you would've notice me standing here from the beginning of your little conversation with the new head of the Nura clan…" the person paused before glancing back at the girl, "…Kitsune."

**Yesterday**

_"Nikitsu Ayume," the girl narrowed her eyes. She hummed slightly, "Is that your real name? Or do you only use it on emergencies only? Because it's not very creative if you ask me."_

_Ayume chuckled, "Ouch, what an icy comment that was, I was hoping that I'd get a more, how you say…" she smirked, "Nicer comments. After years not meeting each other and all, can't a princess such as you be more considerate of my feelings? It is my real name after all."_

_"Sorry, I didn't know that you even had feelings to begin with, considering how you never considered mine at all," she said as a reply._

_Ayume's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a disappointed look, "Oh… Come now, don't be like that, Nagisa-sama."_

_SLASH!_

_Ayume brought a hand up to her cheek before glancing down to her palm. She narrowed her eyes before she began licking the red liquid that dripped from the surface of her skin. She glanced at the girl and growled, "It's not like you to use a sword instead of your powers."_

_"Be quiet," the girl ordered with a superior tone. She lowered her hand and let the sword's surface reflected the sun's dimming light as it continues to set. She narrowed her eyes, "You have no right to call me by that name… No one does. I've left it behind centuries ago."_

_Ayume merely smirked before regaining her composure, "Is that so? Sorry, but I'm still going to call you that, it just seems more natural. But centuries… Really? That's a long time, isn't it?" She grinned, "So then, what have you learned within that time, Nagisa-sama?"_

_"I'm glad you asked…"_

_Ayume widened her eyes before turning to the side, probably saving her life when what seemed to be small spikes were thrown at her. They were aimed accurately to split her head in half!_

_She glanced back and saw that the spikes disappeared without a trace, and the window behind her was unharmed. She looked back towards the figure and growled under her breath, sounding so similar to a beast, "So, I can see you've been training."_

_The girl smiled and brought up her hand, "Yes, well, you're saved because of the small fighting space we have at the moment."_

_Ayume smirked, "Lucky me."_

_The girl narrowed her eyes and pressed her fingers together, "You think so, don't you?"_

_Ayume grinned and took a step closer towards the window. She placed her hand behind her back; she narrowed her eyes as her nails grew sharper, "Well, that depends."_

_"Depends on what exactly?" the girl replied, pretending to be clueless as to what she was saying._

_"Well, one, on how fast I can run. And two…" She grabbed the window's lock and quickly opened it, "It depends on how fast you can catch me!" she said before jumping out the window, avoiding a shot of purple electricity that shot up from the girl's fingers._

**Present Time**

Ayume rubbed her left cheek, "That really hurt you know," she mumbled lightly. She glared at the girl, "Well? Are you here to finish me off or what? Or maybe…" she grinned, "You're having second thoughts after what happened when you tried to kill me yesterday?"

The girl growled under her breath, "Don't push your luck, Kitsune," she said before walking towards the girl's desk. She stopped in front of her and slammed her hands on the desk, "That Nura boy might have interfered last night, but the next time I get a chance to kill you," she brought up her hand and placed her nails against the girl's neck, "I won't hesitate to do so."

Ayume looked at the girl's hand for a moment before looking up at the girl's face, staring straight into her lavender eyes. She smirked, "No you won't. You know you can't kill me, don't you?"

She gritted her teeth before pressing her nails forward, cutting the girl's neck slightly and allowing red liquid to drip down in a small amount. "Don't act like you know everything," she narrowed her eyes dangerously, "you got lucky and nothing more. If you dare, lay a hand on that man… I swear you'll regret it!"

Ayume smirked, "Ah, ah, ah… You shouldn't make promises you might not be able to fulfill. And besides…" Her smirk widened, "It's only a matter of time before I end the Nura clan, just like I did to your clan."

"...I won't let that happen," the girl said calmly.

"Oh, really now?" Ayume said with mockery in her tone. She nodded, "Alright then, Nagisa-sama, from this day forth..." she grinned, "You better be ready for anything if you really want to kill me."

**Please do stay with the story! Personally, I'd say that the start of the story is pretty boring with a lot of complications and conflicts, but don't worry, it'll all become clear within time... Just a plain warning, I tend to make long stories, heheh...**

**And another thing, I was really surprised when a lot of people added this into their Favorites, I don't even know how you all can expect so much from this... But thank you so much! And if anything bad is in this story, please do tell me through reviews or private messages...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
